Hello
by coffeelover98
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu menghantuimu kembali


**HELLO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

 **Kenangan itu seperti pencuri—menyelinap dan membisikkan rindu yang menggetar. Malam-malam tanpa bulan menyesapkan banyak penyesalan. Tentang hal yang telah terjadi maupun hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan.**

 **Tangannya menyisir permukaan mejanya dan berhenti pada lacinya. Ditariknya laci kedua dan dia mengeluarkan satu buku kecil bersampul hitam. Buku yang selama ini tersimpan di laci meja kerjanya. Yang tak pernah dia buka.**

.

Kematian Ran mengguncang hidup Shinichi. Pria itu seperti bukan dirinya sendiri selama berhari-hari. Profesor Agasa hingga orang tua Shinichi putus asa dan akhirnya mencari keberadaan Shiho yang sebenarnya sedang melakukan penelitian di lab rahasia yang terletak di salah satu Negara Eropa Timur yang terpencil. Dia terlibat dalam penelitian gen kanker saat itu, ketika kabar duka menerpanya dengan begitu dashyat. Seperti terguyur air dingin membeku, merembes hingga ujung syaraf. Lidahnya kelu.

 _Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku lebih awal, Hakase?_ Pinta Shiho. Dia tau walau dia telah mengwanti-wanti Professor Agasa sebelumnya untuk tidak mengganggunya karena sedang terlibat suatu penelitian yang rumit, tapi dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian.

Dia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Bagaimana seseorang yang penting itu terampas begitu saja. _Kau ingin meraihnya tapi tanganmu seperti terikat, tak terjangkau bagimu._

Begitu sampai di Tokyo, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menuju Kudo Mansion. Ketika pintu terbuka, apa yang terpantul di bola mata Shiho adalah wajah awut-awutan Shinichi dan bau bir menyengat.

"Siapa kau?" racau Shinichi tak jelas. Dan dia jatuh begitu saja ke depan, hampir menimpa tubuh Shiho. Gadis itu menopangnya, menariknya ke sofa terdekat dan membiarkannya tidur terlentang.

Mata tajam Shiho melembut, lalu dia mengambil obat anti mabuk dari tas kecilnya dan handuk kecil. Gadis itu hendak mengelap bintik-bintik keringat pada dahi Shinichi ketika suara lirih menghentikannya.

" _Ran… jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

.

 **Diketukkan jemarinya perlahan, lalu dia menetapkan hati. Kenangan telah menguasai pikirannya sekarang. Dia cuma ingin tau kabarnya, tak lebih dari itu. Dia ingin memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.**

 **.**

 _Orang bilang kalau masa duka adalah masa paling kelam dalam kehidupan manusia, kau seperti tertarik ke ujung kegelapan dan yang bisa kau lihat cuma hitam, hitam, dan hitam._

 _Kepekatan dan kepedihan itu mengguncang jiwa ragamu._

 _Kau merasa kosong._

 _._

 **Dia telah berpikir berulang-ulang selama ini. Apakah hal yang dilakukannya selama ini benar. Atau malah salah…**

 **.**

Selama dua puluh dua tahun usianya, hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah terlupakan. Shinichi menelepon Ran—kekasihnya untuk memasak nasi kare kegemarannya. Dia telah menghabiskan tiga hari berturut-turut di kantor detektif dan tak sempat pulang.

Setengah jam sesudahnya, ponselnya berdering. Mengabarkan kematian Ran. Kecelakaan tunggal karena tertabrak truk.

Mendengar kisah itu, Shiho membiarkan Shinichi menangis pilu di dadanya. Keduanya larut dalam kesedihan.

.

 **Dibukanya lembaran demi lembaran dan matanya berhenti pada huruf S.**

.

Shinichi menatap wajah Shiho lurus-lurus. "Menikahlah denganku…"

Pernyataan yang bagai halilintar di tengah siang bolong. Mata Shiho menyipit, mengira pria itu bercanda. Setelah menyadari bagaimana tangan Shinichi mengepal dan bibirnya menipis, akhirnya Shiho menundukkan wajahnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar.

"Aku serius… Shiho…" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Uap kopi hitam mengepul perlahan dan hilang berbaur angin. Shinichi melamarnya di tengah kedai kopi yang berisik dengan orang-orang sibuk lalu lalang. Sungguh tipikal pria tak romantis sepertinya. Walau ujung hati kecilnya berbisik— _Shinichi melamar Ran di menara Big Ben dulu._

Gadis itu merenung kenapa dia dan pria itu seperti magnet—tertarik satu sama lainnya tanpa berusaha. Shinichi menghargai dan menghormatinya sebagai _partner_ tak lebih dari itu sebelumnya, dan dia sendiri membiarkan hatinya berlabuh begitu saja. Suara Sonoko yang nyaring masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _Kau selalu menjadi nomor dua karena di hatinya hanya ada Ran!_

Shiho tak yakin apa yang ada pada Shinichi, karakteristiknya sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah dia jumpai selama ini—membuatnya tergetar. Mengagungkan kebenaran dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan tanpa belas kasihan. Mata kebiruan yang selalu bersinar itu sekarang redup, seperti kelabu. Mungkin karena warna kelabu matanya, membuat Shiho menemukan kesedihan paling hakiki. Kadang kesedihan menjadikan alasan untuk orang saling terikat. Mendekatkan dua hati.

"Kau tau kalau kau sebenarnya tidak serius, Shinichi…" Ucapan Shiho membuat pria itu terperangah. Matanya berputar-putar seperti tak fokus. Ada amarah disana.

Shiho menangkap kegamangan dalam mata Shinichi, diaduknya kopinya perlahan. "Jangan memaksa dirimu melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tak kauinginkan."

Dia bangkit berdiri, mengambil tas Fusae-nya.

"Tunggu!" Shinichi ikut bangkit, tangannya menyambar jemari Shiho. "Shiho! Aku tidak main-main dengan perasaanku."

Shiho hanya tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu pedih menyayat hati. Shinichi tak tahan melihatnya, dia ingin memeluk gadisnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan di telinganya. Tapi gadisnya malah melepaskan pegangannya.

.

 **Hatinya pedih. Tapi dia hanya tak ingin berpijak pada cinta yang palsu dan kebahagiaan semu**. **Jarinya menekan tombol demi tombol.**

.

Lima tahun setelah kematian Ran, Shinichi tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan sampai pada titik seperti sekarang ini. Dia mengamati bagaimana suara Shiho mengalun, gadis itu sedang menceritakan penelitian mikroba dan paten terbaru dalam dunia kedokteran.

Shinichi menyadari kalau selama ini kehadiran Shiho disisinya telah membawanya semangat baru, kalau hidup itu penting dan seharusnya dihabiskan dengan orang-orang terpenting. Dia teringat bagaimana sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan terpantul pada kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakai Shiho kalau mereka berpergian di tengah terik siang. Bagaimana angin mempermainkan helai rambut pirang stroberi gadis itu. Bagaimana celoteh Shiho kalau dia mengabaikan makan siangnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kasus. Bagaimana Shiho membuang semua persediaan bir dan rokoknya sambil membersihkan mansionnya. Bagaimana dia mengomel kalau dia bukan ibu rumah tangga yang seharusnya melakukan semua hal itu. Yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat dan manis.

Dan dia tak berdaya membiarkan isi hatinya memberontak keluar begitu saja.

" _Menikahlah denganku…"_

.

 **Apakah dia masih seperti dulu? Ataukah waktu telah mengubah paras dan hatinya? Dia sebenarnya tak ingin membiarkan kenangan menghantuinya walau hati kecilnya menjerit sebaliknya. Mungkin dia telah berubah. Waktu itu kejam dan sanggup mengubah segalanya.**

.

Cincin itu terasa begitu berat sekarang.

"Hubungan kita takkan berhasil, Shinichi…" desis Shiho pelan. Matanya menatap nanar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya mengganggapku sebagai pengganti Ran…" ada pedih menyelip di setiap kata.

Tubuh Shinichi membeku.

.

 **Terdengar nada sambung. Hatinya mencelos, ada sedikit ketakutan disana. Apa reaksinya ketika mendengar suara orang yang telah bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar?**

.

Shinichi memperhatikan cincin berukir berlian putih dengan inisial S. Cincin yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Yang mengingatkannya dengan rasa kehilangan. Yang membuatnya tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi untuk selamanya. Yang tak sempat diberikannya pada gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Dua tahun setelah kepergian Shiho ke Russia. Dia tak ingin melarangnya saat itu. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin memohon-mohon supaya gadis itu tetap disisinya.

 _Tapi…_

Ran selalu ada di antara mereka. Kematiannya telah mendekatkan dan memisahkan mereka kembali. Seperti dinding tebal yang tak bisa dirobohkan.

Pria itu menghela nafas, pikirannya meliar—menuju gadis dan subjek favoritnya. _Apa yang sedang dilakukan Shiho di Russia? Apa tubuhnya bisa tahan dengan cuaca dingin dibawah titik beku? Apa dia makan teratur? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar sekarang?_

Ponselnya bergetar.

.

" **Hello…?"  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Fic ini jelas sekali terinspirasi dengan lagu Adele-nya Hello. Lagu ini telah menghantui pikiranku berhari-hari dan mau tak mau teringat dengan Shinichi/Shiho salah satu pairing favorit gw. Bisa jadi mereka kembali bersama atau tidak itu terserah persepsi masing-masing ^_^

Fic ini sebagai fic perpisahan dengan fandom Detective Conan. Gw kehilangan minat dengan fandom ini ditambah kesibukan di dunia nyata. Mungkin suatu saat nanti gw akan kembali, tapi mungkin saja tidak.

Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
